Vanoss in Beacon
by Churchisalive
Summary: The school of Beacon and possibly the world of Remnant need a hero to inspire people. They need a faunus to unite both faunus and human alike to fight for a common cause. His name is Bat-Owl, and he must defend this planet. How will he do it? Who knows? Let's just see if he's going to be joined by his friends and some others in the future. (Possible Vanoss x all team RWBY)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : so if you are a rwby fan I recommend subscribing to vanossgaming and if you are a vanossgaming fan I recommend watching rwby anyway back to the story.**

[In a penthouse owned by Evan Fung]

Evan, also known by many as Vanoss, had just finished uploading another one of his Gmod death run videos after a few hours of careful editing, "Alright! Just finished uploading and I am tired." Vanoss rubbed the back of his head after he took off his hood revealing his black feathers going around the corners of his head. Even though he posted in a face reveal video that he was actually an owl faunus, he expected to lose subscribers, however he got the exact opposite. His subscriber box went through the roof, and he got so much love and respect from everyone, both faunus and human alike. Some people thought he could be the key to ending the White Fang and bringing people together, really all he was doing was playing video games.

He thought nothing of it until he began to search through his emails and came upon a message from Beacon Academy, that would change his life. He was clicking through other emails and deleting some, "Okay, let's see what we got, 'Vanoss, I love you', 'Vanoss, you are my favorite faunus', 'Vanoss, you give me hope', 'Vanoss I want your...' and that's all. Wait what's this?" The last email had just arrived and he read the address and shot up from his chair with excitement and anxiousness. Beacon Academy, "What do they want with me?" He asked as he opened it revealing a short but well explained reason. Here's what the letter said:

 _Mr. Fung,_

 _I am a professor and headmaster at Beacon Academy and we are currently about to start a new semester and we'd appreciate it if you could join us. We know of your many attempts to join one of the other kingdoms' more resourced academies and how they have rejected you because of their dislike in your DustTube profession. We have no problem with how you spend your time on the Internet, you are also a star to many of your subscribers. If I'm wrong, I believe you have over 20 million of your fans. So we believe that with you here at Beacon you can inspire the world to be strong and brave during our current crisis. We need a face the public will want to have so they can feel protected and united as one. We need you Mr. Vanoss. The world needs you._

 _P.S. because you are a famous student you are being selectively placed in a team at random._

 _From,_

 _Professor Ozpin._

Evan was not believing what he was seeing right now. He was going to become a huntsman, a true huntsman and not some pretend hero alias like Bat-Owl. He immediately went to his closet and grabbed his red and yellow backpack, which had the magic satchel ability (basically holds every weapon he has ever used). He began going through all his clothes of red and white striped jackets and grabbed his battle outfit, his trademark Bat-Owl costume. He went back to his drawers and shuffled through everything to find one his most prized possessions, his owl mask. He put everything in different suitcases and was calling one of his closest friends who just so happens to be a faunus pilot. He began dialing, "Hey WildCat, guess what man."

WildCat answered the most groggy voice ever, "What!? I was asleep. It's 1 am. God damn it."

Vanoss began talking again, "Okay, so WildCat, you know how I wanted to become a huntsman? But I couldn't because the schools wouldn't let me."

WildCat yawned a little trying to get the sleepiness out of him, "Yeah, I remember, racist bastards. Anyway what did you wake me up for again?"

Vanoss then remembered the reason he called, "Oh yeah, I got accepted into Beacon mother fucker."

WildCat soon sounded slightly more awake, "Good for you dude, just good for you. Can I go to bed now?"

Vanoss stopped WildCat from hanging up the phone just in time, "Wait, I need a ride. Can you fly me there?"

WildCat let out a tired yawn as he hung up, "Fine, fine but you owe me one."

Vanoss let out a relieved sigh knowing by tomorrow his journey would begin, and he was about to live his dream of being a huntsman.

* * *

[The Next Morning]

WildCat had met him at the airport in one of the newest high class bullheads that cost up to 10 million dollars. Luckily this was his friend's bullhead, Marcel otherwise known as BasicallyIDoWrk, and he made sure WildCat wouldn't get a single scratch on it. Vanoss was loaded up and flying over the city of Vale and glanced down on all the buildings, he stopped looking as he came across the school. He saw the giant clock tower that stood above the rest of the school and was amazed he was still going here.

WildCat came on the intercom and made an announcement, "Alright boys, I guess it's time for you to jump."

Vanoss got wide eyed as he heard this, "Wait, what?" He looked out of the window and saw he was just a hundred feet above the ground.

WildCat then pushed him out and Vanoss began to plummet to the Academy fast, he was closing in to the ground and pulled a chord on his backpack. It opened up a parachute which he then stuffed back into his bag as he hit the ground and landed on his feet. He smelled the fresh new school air and began to think how amazing his first was going to be, given his reputation. He cringed when the air suddenly smelt of fire and burnt pavement, he turned to the origin of the smell and came across a girl in a red hood laying on the ground.

He walked up casting a shadow over her as he extended a hand to help, "Hey, I'm Evan."

The red hooded girl glanced at the faunus and almost immediately got her spirits back up as she realized who this was. Her voice went to a frequency that would shatter glass, "Eeeeeeeee, you're Evan Fung, aka Vanoss! Me and my big sister Yang are such big fans of you! I mean you are just so amazing and so funny! How do you do it?"

Evan had just gotten his hearing back when he saw her big silver eyes staring up at him, "Well, you're a big fan aren't you? Anyway, need any help?"

She was about to say yes as loud as she could when all of a sudden they heard a crowd of fan boys and girls shout his name, "Vanoss!"

Evan turned his head and saw the oncoming mob and made an instant decision to high tail it away from the danger. As he was a distance away from the girl in the red hood he heard her shout her name, "Bye, nice meeting you, My Name is Ruby by the way!"

* * *

Evan now found himself running on the first day of his brand new school, he was hauling it not turning around. His bag was weighing him down but he still found himself out running the school. He had gotten a good distance from them when he tripped over a pile of dust filled suitcases and fell nearby a girl in a white battle skirt. She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for him to give either some excuse or some type of apology.

When she looked at him raise his head though, she realized that he was the notorious DustTuber, Vanoss. Even though she was not quite fond of faunus she found that he was both somewhat attractive and could sponsor her family's dust company. She had offered to help him up, "Do you require assistance?"

Evan looked up and realized who he was in front of thanks to the media and Internet adds before videos. He dusted himself off, "Thanks, I was just running from a mob of..."

He stopped mid sentence as he heard a voice in the distance getting closer, "I think he's over here." the voice said.

Vanoss had begun to go into panic mode, "Oh shit, the mob is coming! Gotta hide, gotta hide, gotta hide."

The girl in the white battle skirt got a devious grin, "I can hide you if you want. That is...if you can do me a favor."

Evan suddenly got new hope from this stranger, "You will? Of course anything."

She handed him a piece of paper with the Schnee dust advertisement on it. She began to explain her plan, "Give a recommendation for the Schnee dust company in the beginning of your videos for a week."

He then felt a little cornered by the fact of doing so. He knows how the company is famous for their harsh working conditions toward faunus and their shady business partners. But he had a very little choice, "(Sigh) fine. I'll give you a link in the description section. Now hide me."

She smiled and pointed to her luggage, "Hide under those." Evan wasted no time and quickly buried himself under the huge stacks of suitcases till he couldn't be seen. He was unable to hear voices but he heard footsteps followed by muffled voices, he couldn't make out what they were saying. A few seconds later he heard the voices die down and the steps get more and more quiet. He thought it was clear as he poked his head from his cover to see if anyone was there, he saw no one in sight except for the Schnee girl. He climbed out of his cover, "Thanks, whoever you are."

She bowed her head as she said her name, "Weiss. My name is Weiss."

Evan nodded expressing his gratitude as he headed into bushes nearby to hide just in case they were to come back.

* * *

[Minutes later in the bushes]

Evan was crawling through the bushes keeping his head low whenever he heard voices or footsteps coming in direction. He peeked up and looked around to see if the coast was clear to poke his head when he made sure everyone was gone. He continued crawling through the bushes when he was certain no one was there he hopped up and started walking normally, until he tripped over someone wearing a black bow and a black skirt. He fell face first into the grass covered by a shady tree, "Ow, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

She rubber her head in slight embarrassment, "It's oka-" she had stopped mid sentence as she saw who tripped over her. She immediately listed his good qualities, "You're Evan Fung, aka Vanoss, most known for being an anti White Fang, doesn't has reunited friends through the joy of your videos, and most notorious for being able to have new semblances with contact to Grimm or enemy."

Evan was glad someone recognized him for his goodness, "Thanks for the recognition. It means a lot..." He heard voices getting closer, "Shit, I need to hide." He glanced at the book she was reading and got an ingenious idea, "Can I see that book for a second?" She handed him the book although somewhat confused when he asked for it. He grabbed the book and instantly transformed into the same book and fell on the floor. He spoke through jumping up and down, "Quick, pretend to read me." He pleaded.

She did as he begged and pretended to read the Vanoss book in her hands, even though uncomfortable for both they mustered through it. In her mind she couldn't believe that she was actually holding one of her main faunus heroes. As a group came up to her she kept her eyes glued to Evan to avoid eye contact, one of them asked her if she's seen Vanoss. She replied, "I can't say that I have. I think I heard someone go that way." She pointed in the opposite direction of the main building. When she saw them leave through the corner of her eye she gave Evan a sense of relief, "They're gone." Evan then jumped up and returned to faunus form.

He handed her book back to her and shook her hand just before he was leaving, "Well, thanks hopefully we'll see each other again."

She gave a faint smile as she let go of his hand, "Maybe we will. Names Blake. And I'm pretty sure a lot of people know you."

Vanoss smiled and waved goodbye as ran off to the biggest building in the school to meet Ozpin and talk to him about something important.

* * *

Evan kept looking over his shoulder just to make sure no no was following him, he was closing in on the building when suddenly he heard voices approaching from behind him. He was almost within a few yards away when he heard voices and footsteps getting closer to him, he immediately booked it to a corner of a building. As he turned the corner he looked over his shoulder and saw no one within sight of him, but he failed to pay attention in front of him.

As he rounded the corner he made a huge collision with someone he couldn't get a good look at, all he saw was blonde hair go by his face. He landed on something soft and bouncy, (Whoever is reading this. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist) he looked up to see a beautiful blonde haired teen with lilac eyes. He began to apologize for bumping into her, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just running from a..."

She didn't let him finish his apology as she picked him up by his throat, "Why don't you watch where you're going next time you...you..." She realized who this was and immediately released her death grip from his neck. She gasped as she began to apologize, "I am so sorry about that, I thought you were some perv that just tried to..."

She didn't get to finish her apology, "No, no. It was my fault. I was just running from a mob of..." He then heard chatter followed by steps approaching him, "...Fans!" He began to panic seeing no way out of his situation. He cupped both his hands together and looked at the girl straight in her eyes, "Please, you have to help me!"

She smirked as an idea had just entered her head, "I got a plan. But you're gonna have to trust me." Seeing as he had no choice he nodded as fast as he could hoping for a way out, she grabbed him by his collar and held on tightly. She fired one of her shotgun gauntlets on the ground skyrocketing them up in the air on top of the cafeteria building. When they both arrived at the top they both looked down at the ground to see if anyone was following or watching then. They saw the tops of people's heads walk past them as they laughed a little at the fact they walked right passed the two on the roof. When they were sure that everyone was gone they lept off the building only taking a little fall damage.

As Evan was walking away he almost forgot to say thank you to the blonde bombshell, "Hey, uhhh, thanks again for saving my skin back their."

The girl playfully socked his armed as she expressed her welcome, "Anytime," she twirled her hair seductively before saying her name, "Name's Yang."

She held out her hand which he gladfully shook, "Evan Fung, some know me also as Vanoss." And just like that they went on their separate ways, for now.

* * *

After finally reaching the building he was assigned to go to, to meet Ozpin, he walked in looking for some adult or teacher to talk to. He stopped immediately when he heard, an older man's voice call his name, "Well, well, it's an honor to have you actually attend here Mr. Vanoss."

Evan whipped around to see a man with grey hair and glasses, wielding a coffee mug and a cane. Following him was a woman wearing a purple and black cape, also wearing glasses and holding a riding crop. He didn't know who he was exactly, "Uh, hi. I'm here to see a Professor Ozpin."

The older man nodded his head revealing his identity, "That would be me. I must inform that you will not be doing the initiation the same as everyone else. Seeing as though most of the first year students will go on a hunt for you mainly, driving them away from their goal. So I will be randomly selecting a team for you to join. In the meantime I have to give the first years a speech. Wait here until my colleague Glynda Goodwitch gives you the signal to join me on stage." He walked out of the curtains and looked at the crowd in front of him.

Evan was twiddling his thumbs to pass the time to wait for his cue to go on stage with Glynda keeping an eye on him. He was avoiding eye contact to avoid both awkward and uncomfortable moments.

* * *

Ozpin went on to stage and spoke into the microphone, (sorry skipping the speech too long for me to go back and forth between the video and here and keep typing.) But while Ozpin was speaking a group of teenagers were having an argument between each other. "And students, we have a very special guest attending Beacon, for those who know who he is I want you to respect him as though he is a normal classmate."

The four teenage girls were still arguing when the one in the red hood said something, "Oh yeah well. For your information princess, I know someone else who is famous and respected."

The one in the white dress got a smug smile as she had a card up her sleeve, "Oh really? Well I just met up with my friend today. And he's sponsoring me in his videos."

The one wearing a black bow was also adding into the conversation, "Please, as if anyone in there right mind would sponsor your company name, meanwhile my faunus friend is roaming free around the campus."

The one with with big blonde hair also couldn't help but add to the argument, "Hey, I just saved a famous faunus, and he liked it."

They all were about to say his name as well as Ozpin, "His name is...Vanoss." Everyone had just realized what they said and what Ozpin said, "Wait, what?" The four said in unison as they stared at the stage where Evan Fung had walked onto.

Evan was walking towards center stage as he saw the four girls he had encountered earlier and began to think to himself, "Oh shit, this is going to be interesting."

 **A/N alright just got to say thank for checking this story out. I'm a big fan of Vanossgaming so it means a lot to me that you read this.**


	2. The Banana Bus Squad

**Author's Note : So Sorry if this chapter took a while to develope. I appreciate the feedback from you guys, but there is a reason I labeled the genre as a Humor/Romance. Sorry if it's not what you had hoped for. Also leave any future comments on what you want to expect. (P.S. Finally got the Fanfiction App, so I'm giving that a try.)**

After the speech Ozpin gave everyone went into the main hall with sleeping bags and pajamas. Though most were just going about, the same group teenagers were still arguing over a certain topic.

"Wait, so how did you meet Vanoss?" The tall blonde asked her red hooded sister. They were no longer in their regular clothing but pajama bottoms and tank tops.

The little girl laid on the floor reading a book about weapons. She looked up from her book, "Remember when you left me to hang with your friends? Well, he sort of helped me out in that situation."

The blonde remembered that moment and instantly felt sorry for her sis. She rubbed the back of her neck, "Gee, sorry about that sis. But, you made a new friend."

The little one automatically got happy about that, "I know right? I can't believe I actually met Vanoss. Can you believe it? I can't. I mean it's just so..."

She continued rambling until the girl in the bow against the wall interrupted her. She had her nose deep in a book, "Excuse me, trying to read here."

The one in a white night gown came in next to her, "Oh please, don't pretend you're not eavesdropping in the conversation." Suddenly the building shook slightly and the air was filled with the sound of loud engines. Suddenly a small bullhead flew over the main hall and landed on to the grass outside. All the students rushed outside to see who was in the the bullhead.

As the crowd grew around it the side door opened up and out came a black teenager, wearing a white Finn cap, and a blue T-shirt. He stepped up on top of the plane and thrusts the air, "What up you broke motha fuckers?"

Suddenly more people started pouring out of the bullhead. Next, a man in a blue hoodie and a hockey mask came out holding duffel bags of some necessary items he needs. After him a pig faunus wearing a motorcycle helmet with his ears poking through, wearing zebra printed pants and a shirt with a white tiger and the word WildCat on it. Following the pig came a man wearing a green shirt saying pancake and a gaming headset on his head. After him came a man in a black suit and tie with a thin but slightly noticeable moustache. Then came a monkey faunus with monkey ears and a red hoodie and brown shorts. After him came a man in regular atire except one of his eyes was stitched shut. Another one came out from behind him, but he wore a random torn up clothes and had a panda helmet on, he too was a faunus. Coming right after him was a man wearing a bandana over his eyes and a omega symbol on it with grey bunny ears on top of his head. Next came a man wearing sunglasses and a rainbow colored tank top and blue jeans. Out came one wearing a pink shirt and had a cockatoo on his shoulder. Last but not least, came a man wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses, each of them holding bags.

Everyone was in shock as to who they were seeing right in front of the school. In front of them was BasicallyIDoWrk, H2ODelirious, I AM WILDCAT, Daithi De Nogla, Mini ladd, Lui Calibre, Cartoonz, BigJigglyPanda, Ohmwrecker, Moo Snuckle, Silentdroidd, and Terroriser. (If I missed some people: tell me and I'll try to get it in the next chapter. Also Sark and Seananner fans, do not fear because they will be in the a Paranormal Action Squad chapter.)

Suddenly the crowd surrounded them, asking for autographs and pictures with their favorite DustTubers. Out came one very in particular DustTuber, "Hey!" Vanoss shouted excited to see his friends, "What are you fucks doing here?" He asked with a grin.

Delirious, was the first to speak up, "We got invited to the same school as you, the guy who runs this place said we could work to become huntsmen because all the other schools turned us down."

WildCat chimed in on the situation, "Dude the headmaster said that we can all come as one big ass team so you aren't alone." WildCat grabbed his bags and started to walk towards Evan away from the crowd. He was followed by the whole group as they were laughing and hugging each other as they said hello.

Suddenly an opening in the crowd came open, 2 figures began to approach the (Banana Bus Squad / I might change that name later). Ozpin was then revealed after he spoke out, "Well, well, I certainly wasn't expecting all of you to show up this early. However, you are aware that there are docking bays in the campus area, correct?"

BasicallyIDoWrk stepped forward to the man, "Sorry, we were just trying to give our fans a sight they would enjoy." He said waving to a group of fans.

Glynda then took a few steps toward the teenagers, "A show? Do expect us to stand idly by as you destroy school property." Glynda said as she pointed to the grass. "Now we need to pay for a new lawn, hire gardeners and..."

Silentdroidd made a comment making a few people in the crowd laugh, "We all are s-so sorry, but uh I'm not the gardener." He said in a stuttering Mexican accent.

Ozpin himself laughed as Glynda looked at him in disappointment, to which Ozpin replied, "Glynda, it is impossible not to find these men the least bit funny, is it?" Glynda grunted seeing as he was right, he turned his attention to the crew, "Now then, if all will come with me, you men, excluding Mr. Vanoss, will have 3 of our many dorms to share between four of you each."

Vanoss the had a question, "Professor Ozpin," He got close so no fans can eavesdrop, "How come they get their own dorm rooms?"

Ozpin shifted up his glasses, "Well, the team that you will bunk with will have the honor of spending time with you. It will motivate them to go above their normal standards and excel above the rest."

Vanoss rubbed his chin attempting to make sense of the conversation, "I guess that makes sense."

BasicallyIDoWrk whispered in Vanoss's ear about something awesome they can do, "Evan, you see every student here, right?" Vanoss nodded in confusion, "Do you think we could play some Guess Who?"

Evan scratched his head in wonder on how, "Cool, but they're not npc, you know that right?"

BasicallyIDoWrk nodded to Ohmwrecker and Silentdroidd, and they brought out an arrangement of different clothing from the crew. He then grabbed a bull horn out of Nogla's hand and began talking to the crowd, "Alright, everyone who would like to help us play 'Real Life Guess Who?'" immediately everyone shouted and rose their hands. Marcel spoke into the microphone again, "Alright, alright, let's see, you all know the rules? You are gonna be the npcs and dress up as us. Now to make sure no one dies, we're using stun bullets, electric grenades, but we will be using crowbars. Now then the team seeking will be, me, H2ODelirious, BigJigglyPanda, Ohmwrecker, Lui Calibre, and Cartoonz. Everyone else is going to be the people that we're hunting, so you all ready?" The crowd shouted yes, "I can't hear you?" The crowd shouted louder, "Alright, get changed and we will be hunting in 5 minutes."

[9 minutes later]

Everyone except for H2ODelirious had died on his team, while Vanoss and Terroriser were both alive. They were opposite of the map (basically the school) while Delirious was near Evan, Evan was texting to his friend. He had four people following him, somehow knowing it was him, but he texted on, "Hey, Terroriser. What power do you have?"

Brian hesitated and looked down at his watch indicating what power he had received, "Uhhh, shock wave."

Vanoss texted then continued the conversation, "I have that... (NUKE)."

It clicked in both their minds as they tried to distract Delirious, "Terroriser it's all part of the plan."

Delirious heard them and tried to sound confident, "Yeah, yeah, it's all part of the..." However he instantly gave up, "Where the hell are you planning bastards at?"

Vanoss shouted as loud as he can, "Now, now! Do it now, do it now!"

Brian activated his power and Delirious was now stuck with no way out as Vanoss was now closing in on Delirious. He jumped in front of him and screamed at the top of his lungs, "SUDOKUUUUUU!!!"

The students as well as the gamers were laughing at what had occurred, Delirious was confused what happened, "I got suicide bombed." He said in defeat.

Vanoss was on the ground as everyone was laughing with tears of laughter coming down his eyes, "Get Rekt!"

These hilarious moments lasted for 11 more 'Guess Who' games before the boys split off heading towards their rooms. In one room was BasicallyIDoWrk, Ohmwrecker, Moosnuckle, BigJigglyPanda forming team BOMB. In another room was Cartoonz, H2ODelirious, Lui Calibre, and Daithi De Nogla making team CHLD (pronounced chilled). In the last one Miniladd, I AM WILDCAT, Silentdroidd, and Terroriser as team MIST. As they went to their dorm rooms they left Evan to sleep in the main hall along with everyone else in the room. This would be an uncomfortable night and sleep would be all but impossible with everyone staring at him.

If only he knew what the test would be like tomorrow for him and his friends. They had no idea what was in store for them, but what Evan had on his mind was who he was going to be paired with in a team.

The End of Chapter 2

 **Author's note: so that one took a while. If you noticed I missed a few it's just that I couldn't think of any name for a team for them at the time. Also if you thought that I should have named the teams something else let me know. I can't believe this many favorited and followed the story I created, Thank you all so much.**


	3. Help me

**Alright guys, sorry to say this because I know many of you hope for a new chapter. But I have a very important announcement to make, I have no idea what to do now.**

 **Seriously, I'm out of ways to continue this story. So please it'd be very appreciative if someone could pitch some ideas.**

 **The RWBY storyline is easy for me to follow but I don't know how to place Vanossgaming content in. I have ideas how to put some of the other characters I left out in but for now, I'm stuck.**

 **I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I don't know what to do.**

 **Please send ideas in the comment section below.**

 **Thank you and good night.**


	4. I REALLY NEED HELP

I know this isn't a chapter but I need you followers and favoriters to help me out.

I'm trying to think of a death run initiation chapter, and I hit a road block in my writing. So as a favor I need your help.

Also, I have a challenge for you all. I need to know how many followers I have in my stories, so if you submit I might make chapter 3 in a week or less.


End file.
